Dorms
Getting a Dorm At any time, talk to the Dorm Director. Ask him about getting a dorm room and you'll be able to set one up. When first creating a room, a Room Setting window will pop up. Enter a password (numbers only) if you wish a password prompt to show up every time you or someone enters your dorm. Then choose the max number of people able to be in your room at the same time. Finally, choose if you want it to be listed in the public dormitory list (Open = listed, Closed = unlisted). Go to Carpenter Haywood near Dr. Chow to make some furniture, or Mrs. Potts next to the School Director to make flower pots. These items can be placed in your dorm as decoration. You can also visit other dorms from the Room List. Any room with a lock icon next to it means it's password protected. Select the room you want to visit then click "Visit". Or you can use the "Random Visit" to randomly visit an open room on the list. Use the Search bar to search both room name or player name. Only rooms of those in your school will be displayed. Dorm Management To return to your dorm, you can either talk to the Dorm Director and click "Back to my room" on the Room List or use the Dorm Teleport Card (Premium Shop item under Consumables) which brings you back to your dorm from anywhere. Once inside, there will be a control panel on the upper left which shows the name of the owner, how many people have entered the room today, how many people have ever been in the room, and icons to manage your dorm. If you are a visitor to someone else's dorm, there will be fewer options. 1. Rearrange Room: goes into Renovation Mode to change the appearance of your dorm. 2. Guest Settings: Lists the current visitors in your room and lets you ban players from your room. Left-click a name to see options for that player. 3. Room Settings: the main settings for your room. 4. Free View: the camera follows your character. 5. Rotate Camera Left: locks the camera and changes the view 90 degrees to the left. 6. Rotate Camera Right: locks the camera and changes the view 90 degrees to the right. 7. Guestbook: where visitors can leave short messages. Clicking the yellow icon next to a visitor's name will bring up options for that visitor. If "Secret Guest Book" is checked, the message can only be seen by the owner of the room. 8. Help: instructions on how to use the dorm. 9. Room List: opens the Room List, will only list dorms of the same school. 10. Exit: exits your dorm. Furniture & Lighting To change the appearance of your room, click the Rearrange Room broom icon. The room will be set to Renovation Mode and the control panel will now show some extra icons. Guests will not be able to enter and existing guests will be kicked out. 1. Rearrange Room: click this again to turn off Renovation Mode. 2. Set Lights: changes the color of the room's lighting. 3. Retrieve all furniture: all furniture in the room is returned to your inventory. To add a dorm item into your room, right-click the item in your Inventory (i) and move your cursor into the room. The item should now be visible and will follow your cursor around. Right-click to rotate the item, left-click to set it down. To re-arrange or retrieve an item already in the room, left-click the item. A pop up should appear (shown right) to either rearrange or retrieve it back to your Inventory. A dorm room can hold up to 31 items, wallpaper and carpet included. You can get additional dorm furniture from crafting or in the Dorm category of the Premium Shop. You can also fish for special dorm decorations, like rare shark wall decors and other fantastical creatures. Click the Rearrange Room icon to exit Renovation Mode. Certain furniture like beds and chairs can be interacted with, click them once to do so. Experiment and have fun decorating! Category:Information Category:Quest